


It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like A SnowBall To The Face

by tripodscorpion



Category: Kamen Rider Saber
Genre: Cold, Cold Weather, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Rintaro hates the cold, Snow, Snowball Fight, Touma is a dork, Touma is warm though, so is Rintaro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 14:10:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tripodscorpion/pseuds/tripodscorpion
Summary: Touma is heavily excited by the prospect that the base is in the North Pole. Rintaro is not.
Relationships: Kamiyama Touma & Shindo Rintaro
Kudos: 17
Collections: Sabtember





	It's Beginning To Look A Lot Like A SnowBall To The Face

"The North Pole?!" Touma screeched in disbelief with widened eyes as he gawked up at Sophia. Sophia gave a soft smile and nodded. Rintaro watched as Touma scrambled over to the door and threw it open, allowing a strong gust of freezing cold wind followed by several snowflakes to blow into the base. Touma flinched, covering his face to shield it from the cold before the wind died down. He looked like a child in wonderland, Rintaro observed as he started out at the endless sheets of white.

"We're really in the North Pole?" Touma questioned, turning to look back at Sophia. 

Sophia nodded once again.

"Can I go outside?!" Touma begged, sounding rather childish.

"Don't get distracted, Kamiyama Touma," Rintaro countered, causing the other Kamen Rider to frown. "There's still a lot to learn about being a Kamen Rider. You have no time to-,"

"Rintaro," Sophia soothed. "Maybe you should join him,"

"Outside?" Rintaro squawked. "Lady Sophia, you and I both know that I cannot take the cold well. I ask you to reconsider,"

"Too late," Sophia mused. "He's already gone,"

Rintaro whipped around to find that Touma, had indeed taken off into the snow. He scowled, already feeling the dreaded ache of his joints with frostbite. With a indignant huff, he followed the other man outside. Said man was yelling out in excitement, kneeling in the snow and making hand prints. He picked up a handful of snow and watched it melt in his hands with intrigue. 

"We really are in the North Pole!" Touma cried out. 

Rintaro shivered. How was Touma not cold? "Yes, yes. As I-I have established before, w-we are in the North Pole. May we go back inside now? I-it's rather cold,"

Rintaro's complaints fell on deaf ears as Touma continued to ball a pile of snow in his hands. It briefly occurred to Rintaro that Touma probably wasn't cold due to his powers of fire.. That would be the only logical explanation as to why Touma didn't seem to mind the bitter cold. 

"Hey Rintaro, think fast!" Touma squealed in excitement, snapping Rintaro out of his train of thought before he was promptly hit in the face with a ball of wet and cold. Rintaro flinched and rubbed his hands firmly and quickly against his face to to dry it. Once he was satisfied, he glared up at Touma who was only now beginning to regret doing what he had just did. 

"T-that was unnecessary," Rintaro hissed, kneeling down to pick up his own ball of snow before hurling it at Touma.

Touma squeaked, and tumbled out of the way, landing on his knees. In response, he quickly scooped up as much snow as he could into one hand and lobbed it towards Rintaro, which hit him in the shoulder. Rintaro scowled down at his clothes, hating the feeling of the coldness soaking though to his poor shoulder. Touma giggled and began to bombard Rintaro with snowball after snowball. Rintaro did his best to counter but Touma seemed to be a bit quicker in the art of making snowballs. 

An unknown amount of time had passed and Rintaro was soaked to the bone with cold, melted snow. Because of his fire powers, Touma had dried up impossibly fast and was currently making a snowman. Rintaro shivered in discomfort, his clothes sticking to parts of his body that didn't feel right and his fingers, nose and ears were somewhere between sore and numb from the cold. Touma was still laughing when he looked up at Rintaro again but his grin turned to a frown when he finally realized what state his friend was in. 

"Are you cold?" Touma tipped his head to one side in confusion. 

"V-very m-much s-s-so," Rintaro stammered between chattering teeth. "Y-you m-m-musn't be able to feel i-it because of your f-f-fire powers,"

Touma nodded slowly, a thoughtful expression on his face. "I suppose that makes sense. We should go inside then. Sorry for making you wait...and..wet?"

Rintaro huffed. "W-Whatever. L-Let's j-just go in!"

Touma wrapped a single arm around Rintaro's shoulder and Rintaro let out a sigh of relief. The man was practically a living hot water bottle. 

"Come on then!" Touma smiled as he lead them into the warmth of the base.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :3


End file.
